All Of Me
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Elliot assures Olivia he will protect her at all costs. Episode: s9e15 Undercover.


**Based on the episode Undercover from season 9. The title is inspired by the song All Of Me, a cover sang by Max and Zendaya which fits perfectly with this short story. Look it up on youtube and you will love it, trust me. Reviews are much appricated. Hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

Elliot was sat on the couch in the dark, his elbows resting on his knees as todays events ran through his mind. He came to check on Olivia a few hours earlier and after she had told him what had happened at Sealview, he insisted on staying the night to make sure she was okay. He scolded himself for not being there to protect her from that vile excuse of a man. Lowell Harris had sexually assaulted her and Elliot wished he had been there to see it coming, and in a way prevent it from happening. He would've done anything to protect her from that evil, twisted son a bitch.

Elliot had managed to convince Olivia to sleep in her own bed as she had been sleeping on the couch for the last couple of days and he told her if she needed anything he would be right outside the door. He glanced at his watch, it was 12am. Olivia had only gone to bed an hour ago and he was surprised he didn't hear from her. She had been suffering from nightmares since arriving back from Sealview and when she tried sleeping in her bed that night she came home the nightmares would become a constant reminder of what she suffered.

Elliot stood to his feet and began to walk to the door of her bedroom. He thought he would just check on her. He peeked through the door he had left open slightly and quietly pushed the door open, looking at the sleeping form in front of him. Olivia had her back to him, so there was no doubt she had been tossing and turning in her sleep and the small lamp on her bedside cabinet was still on.

Elliot exhaled softly and stepped inside the room, closing the door ajar. He made his way to the other side of the bed and gently lowered himself onto the mattress, careful not to wake her. He watched her sleep and noticed a few strands of hair were covering her eyes. Reaching out, he gently brushed her hair out of her face and she stirred in her sleep. ''Elliot.'' She groaned in a sleepily whisper. Elliot smiled softly, threading his fingers through her hair. ''Go back to sleep, Liv. I'm right here.'' His voice was tender as he spoke and he heard a sleepy moan escape her. He placed his hand on the pillow next to her. ''Are you okay if I lay down, Liv? Is that okay with you?'' He asked gently. Olivia slowly nodded her head. ''Yes.'' Came a low whisper. Elliot kicked off shoes and lifted up his legs, settling himself on the bed as he laid beside her and kept a respectful space between them. He supported the side of his head by resting it against his left hand and restored to keeping a protective watch over his partner.

He exhaled, watching her under a careful eye. He was certain Olivia had relaxed a little now that he was with her. Elliot reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand in an up and down motion. Olivia stirred a little, pushing herself toward the soft touch that was Elliot's hand. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his ocean blue ones and gave him a small smile, which Elliot returned. ''He can't hurt you anymore, Liv. Your safe now. I just wish I was there to protect you. Protect you from that…''

''Shh.'' Olivia placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He looked at her, his eyes fixed with hers. ''It's not your fault, El.'' Her voice was gentle as she spoke. ''None of us knew what was going to happen. I didn't know myself but the moment Harris took me away from everyone I should have realised something was wrong.'' She shook her head. ''But I didn't.''

Elliot took her hand in his and held it to his lips, leaving a tender kiss to her skin. ''I'm just grateful that Fin got to you when he did because if he didn't…'' He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat. Olivia looked at him sadly. ''I know.'' She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of what would have happened if Fin hadn't shown up. Elliot rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb. ''I want you to know, Liv that no one should have to go through anything like you did, and in future I'll be here to protect you.''

Olivia gave a small smile. ''Thank you, Elliot.'' She gazed at the man she adored. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes, relishing the small kiss that lingered on her skin. Elliot rested his forehead against hers and watched as she opened her eyes, her beautiful brown ones searching his. ''Your my partner, Liv. For better, for worse.''

Olivia smiled up at him and whispered. ''Thank you.'' A single tear rolled down her cheek and Elliot reached up to wipe it away with his thumb.


End file.
